


Long Live Emrys

by EndHall



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: And many other ships, Argwen, Arthur is dead, Arthur is still helpful, BAMF Merlin, Canon Compliant most of the time, Canon non-compliant in favor of more content, Coping Merlin, Expanding the Universe, F/F, F/M, It's cathartic, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, Making my own universe, Merlin is Main Character, Merthur - Freeform, Not A Fix-It, Opposites Attract - that's a whole theme, Post-Canon, Slight Canon Divergence for Gwaine, Slight Canon Duvergence for Merthur, basically season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndHall/pseuds/EndHall
Summary: This is an attempt to make canon work with a Post-Canon fic instead of re-writing all of canon. There's going to be everything - magic, Merlin, Merthur, politics, war, peace, lots of shitty people, some good people, some good Merlin, some bad Merlin, he's just interesting to write about. Also, he battles with literal deities and things incomprehensible to the human mind at times, we all agree he's immortal and not human right?
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine & Percival (Merlin), Gwen & Leon (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. The First of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Soul-Healing Moments.

Sir Gwaine thought he was dead, for sure. No human being could endure the kind of torture he did, not the length he did. Only one thing was waiting for him, and at that point, he was waiting for it impatiently.

But it seemed that his destiny was not to die.

“Hey…”

The voice of someone kneeling right next to him blurred with the rest of the sounds of the forest. They were saying words, or just moving their mouth… whatever they had on their face that kept opening and closing and producing some sort of sound. Gwaine was very unsure.

It looked like they had enough. Gwaine saw a flash of gold appear and then he was being held up by that someone, unchained.

“Come on, focus on me.”

Gwaine found that he could do that. Somehow.

With his clearing vision and sound distinction slowly coming back, he could make out the voice of Merlin, and his shape too.

“Today is not your funeral, Sir Gwaine. But it will be someday if this trend of doing dumb things continues.”

Gwaine attempted something of a smile. He also tried to say words, but only gargle came out.

“I can guess what you’re going to say. I don’t need to hear it.”

When Gwaine could finally look straight without his view blurring together, he could make out the shape of Merlin’s face. It was marred by a sad look, one that did not look good on him.

“I don’t bring the best of news, I… I bring tragic news. King Arthur is dead.”

Gwaine’s eyes widened, he gargled more and Merlin understood the questioning sound he tried to make.

“There was nothing I could do to save him. I was…. Too late. It’s all my fault.”

Gwaine tried to shake his head, and he succeeded somewhat, but it didn’t break Merlin’s grim expression.

“You’ll return to Camelot, you’ll tell them. Gwen will be a perfect queen, I’m sure of it. Everything will be alright.”

Gwaine tried to put a hand on Merlin’s shoulder.

“Don’t- Look. I can’t find a reason for me to return to Camelot. I’ve… completed my destiny, finished what I started years ago and the result is staring you in the face. Whatever else I can do right now... It’s not in Camelot.”

The knight tried to look confused. He was confused, what was this nonsense about destiny?

“I have magic, Gwaine.”

Gwaine made a sound of absolute bewilderment.

“It’s not that unbelievable, is it? How else do you think I survived all those years, sticking my head into beehives no one ever gets out of?”

He gargled instead of speaking.

“Yes, I know you’re fond of beehives, I’m not. I don’t like beehives. But you know who always stuck their head in first? Arthur. He tested the waters, I used magic and whatever muscle I had to pull his pot out of there. I did a good job, right?”

Gwaine gargled approvingly.

“So there’s no reason for me to return to Camelot.”

Gwaine gargled disapprovingly.

“You will all be fine. You’ll keep moving. Find more beehives. Maybe try to keep your head out of some of them. But you’ll be fine.”

As much as Gwaine tried to protest, he couldn’t resist this magic of Merlin’s that put him to sleep with just a brief change to gold in his eyes.

He didn’t sleep long though. It was long enough for it to get dark, meaning that Merlin gave himself enough time to flee far enough for Gwaine to think it fruitless to chase him. The knight still wanted to at least make an attempt of running after him, to say at least one word to him that wasn’t an unintelligible gargle.

With the way he felt, there really was no other option but to camp out for the night and set a course for Camelot first thing in the morning. Merlin would be left to fend for himself, which did not calm Gwaine in the slightest, but if he had magic strong enough to fight off death… Maybe there was nothing to worry about.

At least Merlin left him a sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading the first chapter of this mess. I've never posted anything on AO3 before so please bear with me while I try to navigate this new platform. Otherwise, fair warning that I don't know how much I will truly write of this. I'm slow, and I get bored of things easily if I don't make it interesting for myself, so expect long periods of absolutely nothing and long apologies when such things happen.  
> Again, thank you for giving me a chance!


	2. Episode I - The Water Leaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we are taken back... To the time Arthur was first crowned.

Arthur slammed open the door and walked into his chambers with a determined step. Merlin was only half a foot away from him and ran in already shouting.

“You can’t just do this!”

“I’m the king, I can do whatever I want,” Arthur deadpanned.

“You have to face the council! You have to get acquainted with how being king works, you can’t just shut yourself off for the day!”

“Maybe tomorrow,” Arthur uncloaked himself and threw the cloth onto a chair. Merlin picked it up, fuming behind him.

“There can be no tomorrow, the kingdom needs a ruler and everyone’s in a state of uncertainty and you need to reassure them!”

“Why don’t you tell a speech for me? You write them all anyways.”

“Arthur,” Merlin sounded as if he was scolding a child. “You can’t shut yourself off today. That is not allowed.”

“How can there still be things I’m not allowed to do as king?” Arthur nearly screamed at Merlin.

“Duties! You still have certain duties, to your people, to the court. You can’t abandon them right at this moment, no matter how much you want to.”

Arthur shook his head, proceeding to take off his chainmail. Merlin was about to huff and get into a tousle with him over this, but Arthur held up a hand.

“Just one day,” He pleaded.

“That day can’t be this one,” Merlin was less angry now. Arthur sighed deeply. “But we can take a day off tomorrow. If you get everything done by evening.”

Arthur looked at Merlin.

“My second day as king and I’m already taking a holiday?”

“You seem to have no issue with your first day being a holiday.”

“I can’t,” He gritted out. “You’re right, I need to attend to my people before anything else.”

“We’ll hold a feast in the evening,” Merlin tried to stop Arthur from sulking. “We’ll say it’s a celebration and that it’s going to take a whole day to prepare. Then you can go off and do whatever you want without anyone bothering you.”

Arthur looked at Merlin the way he does when he’s thoroughly confused that Merlin, of all people, could actually say what he did.

“What if…” He cut himself off as he shook his head. “There’s no way I’m getting out of the castle.”

“We’ll say it’s a hunting trip.”

Once again the look of disbelief hit Merlin.

“No one’s going to question that. And if you’re back by the evening, you may not have to miss the main event. It all works out.”

Arthur simply stared at Merlin for a minute. Then he grabbed the cloak from his hands and rushed out of the room.

“Don’t forget to have everything set up by dawn tomorrow.”

“I know, the horses, the supplies, two crossbows and a sword, warmer clothes, a clothing change because of course you’ll be wanting to writhe around in the mud just to seem like you know how to hunt…”

“Merlin,” Arthur paused by the door.

The servant raised his eyebrows. Arthur was about to retort, but then he sighed.

“No knights.”

Merlin seemed surprised by that. “No company at all?”

Arthur shook his head. “Just a…” He trailed off, thinking of a word. “Solitary adventure.”

“Right! Dawn tomorrow then” Merlin smiled.

“Dawn.”


	3. Meeting The New Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...or, in other words, OC heaven.

The anniversary of King Arthur’s death was not mentioned.

In fact, many people didn’t know there was such an anniversary. Maybe they forgot on purpose. It was a tragic event, losing a king so early in his rule, who would want to remember the loss instead of focusing on the present and celebrating the queen? The queen that had ruled Camelot just as well as the king did for more than five years now – she was celebrated nearly daily, with random people organizing random feasts constantly. It was a time of prosperity, and it looked like it.

But the oddity of the anniversary – it wasn’t just one day. It was a period of five days, the length it took for Gwaine to stumble back to Camelot from the Valley of the Fallen Kings to deliver the news. He didn’t agree that it was five days, maybe four and a half, no, three, just two!

However long it was, queen Guinevere always spent a tad too long mourning the loss. Sometimes it was a week, sometimes two. Never was it any less than necessary to remember anything and everything about Arthur.

The chambers they both shared not more than five years ago were empty ever since Gwaine returned. Guinevere preferred a different room, a different floor altogether for her daily life, but whenever the time of the anniversary neared, she always gravitated towards that room where Arthur lived ever since he was a baby.

Now was no different. It’s been a full week and Guinevere had no intention of leaving the chambers. Her cheeks had only just begun drying, her hair breaking out of the braids she put it up in, the dress she wore sticking to her chest.

In this position, she was perfectly in view for the sudden commotion in the courtyard.

A hooded figure was stopped by a knight passing by. It was Percival. At first, he kept a respectable distance, but when he got a good look underneath the hood, he jerked back in surprise. He spoke, but Guinevere couldn’t hear the words. Whatever Percival was shouting now got the attention of everyone in the courtyard. They all ran to the hooded figure, grabbing it and squishing it in their hands- no, that was still Percival. Leon, Gwaine, a bunch of others, all ran to the figure they recognized.

It lifted the hood. Guinevere gasped.

It was Merlin.

<_><_><_>

“Whatever I said suggested I would never return to Camelot?!”

Merlin was shouting specifically at Gwaine, who didn’t take a second to dash to him and sweep him up in a hug, and also teared up.

“You made it sound that way!” He screamed.

“Nothing I said- You had Nathair poison in you, you were not feeling alright, you-”

“Oh shut up you!”

“You thought I was an illusion, did you?! Another trick, another vision to get what she wanted out of you!”

“What if you were just an illusion?!”

“I was nooot!”

Gwaine grabbed Merlin again, nearly crushing him with his hands.

“New training regime huh?” The sorcerer puffed out.

“You are not allowed to talk-” Gwaine was getting choked up.

“Me?”

“-for the next five years, you bastard.”

“I’m going to get started on that tomorrow if you don’t mind, have a feeling I’m not going to get any silent treatment done today.”

The doors of the palace burst open and there stood Guinevere. She clasped a hand over her mouth as she realized that it really was Merlin, not a trick her mind played on her.

Merlin walked forward and she ran down the stairs to him. They nearly fell over but managed to stay upright with the help of a little magic.

“Is everything alright, Gwen?” Merlin whispered just to her.

“Yes,” She choked out. “Yes, it’s all fine.”

<_><_><_>

The knights kept a respectable distance from the two, realizing that this was the first time the queen smiled on the anniversary. They let the two friends start chattering and walking into the castle, everyone else that would have gotten in their way taking the hint and moving away as quickly as possible.

“You know what this needs?” Suddenly Gwaine called out. “A celebration! A proper one! To welcome Merlin back to Camelot!”

“A feast!” Leon declared.

Even those people who didn’t know what reason there was for this sudden gathering shouted out “Feast!” gleefully. Everyone was always up for an impromptu party.

Merlin and Gwen passed Arthur’s chambers without either of them mentioning anything about it. Their conversation traveled through the halls up until they reached the queen’s chambers.

Gwen gasped.

“You haven’t seen Aniar!”

“Who?”

Gwen rushed into her chambers, dismissing the maidservants shuffling about there.

“Aniar,” She said softly as she took a little boy into her arms. “Mine and… Arthur’s son.”

Merlin looked at the small boy in her arms with mild shock.

“Aniar?”

“I had no idea I was pregnant until… Until after. He’s four.”

The boy wriggled out of Gwen’s arms and ran up to Merlin.

“Hello,” He said. “My name is Aniar.”

Merlin smiled at the boy not taller than his knees.

“Hi, Aniar. I’m Merlin.”

The boy held up a hand and the sorcerer grinned before shaking it.

“So well-mannered,” He said with only a hint of sarcasm.

“Nothing less from the king-to-be,” Gwen was smiling brighter than ever.

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

A well-dressed man rushed into the room, a serious expression marring his young and ivory tan face, a dark cape flowing behind him and covering most of his lean body.

“Your majes-” He paused as his eyes landed on Merlin. “Am I interrupting?”

“Not at all, Caleris,” Gwen reassured him. “What’s the matter?”

“I’ve been informed that a feast is to take place this evening,” He said all while still looking at Merlin.

“I was just about to declare a celebration! Who beat me to it?”

“Sir Gwaine.”

“Ah, of course. He’s right to do so, don’t embarrass him this time.”

The man was still looking intently at Merlin. He took a step forwards.

“Have we met before?”

“I don’t believe so.”

“I don’t believe that… I wouldn’t know a sorcerer of your power,” He narrowed his eyes.

“The more powerful you are the easier it is to hide.”

“It’s quite the opposite, I think.”

He was in front of Merlin now. He held out a hand.

“Caleris, the Court Sorcerer.”

“I’m Merlin.”

The Court Sorcerer’s face lit up in recognition and something that could be called irritation.

“Ah. The favorite of the knights. Their… Little brother,” He was almost gritting his teeth.

“I’m glad to know that is what I’m known by!” Merlin gave one of his brightest smiles.

Caleris could barely keep his fake grin from turning into a look of resentment. “Yeah… Yeah. About the feast…”

“No expenses spared,” Gwen said as she looked between the two men.

“Of course. Only the best for… The knights,” His cape cut through the air as he turned on his heel and stomped out of the room.

“I’m… Sorry about that-”

“No no,” Merlin said quickly. “I’ll have to get acquainted with everyone anyway, might as well start with the people who hate me the most.”

“I’m not sure why…”

“Competition. It’s understandable.”

“What competition?” Gwen furrowed her eyebrows.

“One that happens between all sorcerers,” Merlin smiled apologetically. “It’s nothing. I’m sure we will become the best of friends.”

<_><_><_>

The feast was something to behold.

Merlin was able to watch the full process from a comfortable spot on the stairs of the castle because the preparations for the ball were being made in the courtyard of the castle, rather than one of the ballrooms. When Merlin saw it happening through one of the windows, he rushed to find a spot to watch. His interest was piqued, because how would you prepare a feast in such a setting?

Apparently, with magic.

At least half of the castle’s staff now had magic, the servants and the cooks, annalists and some of the peasants too! They were allowed to use it freely, the only thing limiting them – their creativity, which wasn’t a limit at all.

He watched in wonder as the servants conjured balls of light in their hands, incanting and re-forming them until the same figure appeared in front of them, using the smaller ball to guide the round light to where they wanted it – everywhere! By the windows, by the door, right above the tables which were magically floated to position by other servants and plates that were also flown down from the kitchen windows, decorated with moving figures that danced all across the food, leaving glittering dust behind them and singing in angelic voices to create an ethereal atmosphere – Merlin couldn’t keep the dumb grin off his face.

And that wasn’t all! A couple of servants gathered in a circle and whispered among themselves for a while, and when they splayed their hands, the courtyard’s stone turned blue! And only a few incantations later the walls brightened, giving off a magical glow even if they were turned to look like the infinite starry sky above them. As if a backdrop was put in front of the windows they disappeared into the color of night. The roofs and tops were lit by a harmless fire that burned high, not bending to the force of wind and everchanging in colors. It was bright red, it shifted to orange, dimmed to yellow and then green, the blue of the courtyard melding with the fire temporarily before it melted into a deep purple that seeped into the stone. 

All the colors of the rainbow. Merlin smiled.

And even more tables were magically floating about, smaller ones, that were guided by servants who put mugs of ale on them and then sent to twirl about the people gathering.

The Queen’s Lodge was the only visible part of the castle. And one of the servants made it the center of attention by conjuring the stone wall to re-shape itself into stairs leading all the way down to the courtyard.

Everyone that had already gathered turned to the spectacle. Atop the stairs, the queen was flanked by what Merlin recognized as Caleris, the overly serious Court Sorcerer whose face could only a manage a deep scowl or an impossibly angry frown, and a curvy woman with much brighter clothing and a much lighter face, her skin that of golden amber.

Merlin knew who was prepared for a feast and who came here out of obligation.

The trio descended down the stairs, much to the crowd’s excitement. They cheered loudly in the form of a song, singing harmoniously as one, Gwen delightfully laughing along.

They reached the bottom just as the song ended with a booming “Long live the queen!”, to which Gwen bowed her head in humble thanks. Her smile was brighter than the fires burning above them as she said “Let the celebrations begin!”.

One more loud cheer followed before the chatter of a hundred and one people overtook the courtyard.

Gwen turned and saw Merlin, who jumped up from his spot and nearly ran over to them.

“This is amazing!” He said.

“I’m glad you think that,” Gwen said sweetly.

He turned to the other woman.

“Hi! I’m Merlin.”

“Hello Merlin,” She shook his hand, a small smile on her pretty face. “I’m Tarla, the Court Physician.”

“Oh! Oh, I wondered who replaced Gaius when he retired.”

“Yes, I try to live up to him in his greatness.”

“That’s all I need to hear!”

His bright smile made Tarla smile wider. Merlin pretended not to see Caleris rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, a loud pop resounded through the courtyard. Everyone looked up to the sound, only to be mesmerized by the view that appeared. The flames that lit up the courtyard in all of the colors possible were gone, in their place long stripes of the same flames and same colors that bound together to create a flaming rainbow above the courtyard, covering every star in the sky with something far brighter and more beautiful.

Merlin craned his neck up to see, the light reflecting in his eyes.

“This is amazing,” He whispered, the royal women beside him chuckling fondly at his wonder.

“This is so… amazing.”

Merlin didn’t notice the servants behind him, but he could feel their looks on him as they were concentrated on keeping the spectacle going. He felt as if they smiled, proud of their work. Like they should be.

“Is this your first feast, Merlin?” Tarla asked.

The sorcerer looked at her in surprise.

“Is every feast like this?”

“This is all still pretty tame. Just the start.”

Merlin’s eyes widened.

“Please tell me it gets wilder.”

Tarla smiled knowingly. “You’re in for a treat.”

With a bright smile, Merlin laughed. His eyes landed on a loud group of people who were just toasting to someone’s honor.

“Terribly sorry, but I’ll have to excuse myself. A few certain knights are having a little too much fun, it looks like,” He said, his smile turning mischievous.

“Oh of course! Ruin their night,” Merlin didn’t expect Tarla to say that.

“I will take great pleasure in fulfilling your order, my lady.”

Tarla shook her head with a grin. Merlin bowed to each royal separately. “Your Majesty, my lady, oh great sorcerer Caleris.”

As he walked away, he heard the shocked but delighted speech of Tarla and the grumbling of Caleris, and that brought a smile to his face.

He couldn’t quite remember a time where he smiled this much and this freely. So when he put up his hood again and tapped Gwaine’s shoulder, pretending to be a zombie ghost when he turned around, only the knight he messed with didn’t laugh. Among the roaring laughter, no one heard the quiet whispering of Merlin and Gwaine as they hugged – “Are you okay?” “Yes.” “Are you sure?” “No.” “So are you okay?” “I don’t know.” “We’ll leave it at a no then. Okay?” “Okay.” - and even when the laughing died down, Merlin couldn’t escape the heaps of love the knights decided to throw at him.

He was glad they at least took turns crushing him between their hands and/or berating him and evolving into shouting for being gone so long.

No, wait. That was Gwaine interrupting everyone’s turns. The others were respectful.

<_><_><_>

The night moved slowly. The burning rainbow subsided, floating down to the feasting people and covering them all in a coat of glowing color. Otherwise, the servants were allowed to rest, experiencing the feast as everyone else did, only sometimes replacing those who guided tables with ale around.

The knights laughed once again as Merlin stared in wonder at yet another spectacle that appeared near their group. He suspected it was on purpose, but any servants that shuffled nearby were completely inconspicuous by the time Merlin turned to them.

Leon was particularly amused.

“Have you never seen magic like this, Merlin?” He asked eventually.

“No. I’ve… Never seen it used like this before,” The sorcerer replied, staring at a flame bunny hopping about.

“I don’t think royally crafted spells are common outside of castles, so you probably haven’t.”

“Royally crafted?…” Merlin muttered. He mused quietly. “I would have known about spells like that…”

“From where? Your travels while you were gone?”

“I just know all that magic is capable of and this… Surpasses all that I know,” He waved to the horde of cute and furry fire animals that moved as if they were alive, even squabbling between each other. “I’m glad though.”

“Why would you be knowledgeable in magic?”

Merlin turned to the confused Leon and took on a baffled expression too.

“Gwaine?” He questioned as he turned to him.

“Well…” The knight was caught off-guard. “I wasn’t going to just reveal you while you weren’t there. It’s… your thing.”

“What thing?” Leon interjected.

Merlin sighed. “Better late than never.”

As the knights looked at him curiously, Merlin brought his hand up to his mouth, and whispered a chant. His eyes glowed in that familiar color that made the people around him gasp. Merlin looked up and put his hand out.v 

Butterflies were materializing in his palm.

They all couldn’t fit, and the moment they appeared they flew into the air, flittering about the others, creating a vortex of butterflies that just kept growing. In a surprising splash of color, the vortex exploded and the butterflies all separated, almost covering the whole courtyard with their fragile bodies. The people craned their necks to look at the dancing butterflies, who were so fearless they landed in people’s hair.

Their stream from Merlin’s hand stopped, the warlock now forced to look at the knights head-on.

“You… Learned magic?” Leon sputtered.

“I was born with it,” Merlin repeated.

“Ah. You’ve… Had it…”

“All this time.”

“Even… Under Uther.”

Leon seemed to deflate. As did the knights beside him.

“Oh Merlin,” He said sympathetically.

The sorcerer certainly didn’t expect this kind of reaction.

“I managed,” He tried to say with a smile.

“But why did you come to Camelot if?…” Percival left the question hanging in the air.

“Oh that’s a… Very long story…”

“We have a whole night!” Gwaine said, holding up one of the ale-tables. Everyone looked at him weirdly. “I don’t have magic but I have raw muscle!”

“Muscle, yes,” Leon muttered into his cup.

Gwaine glared at him. The knight hid his smile with a long sip.

“I do not-”

“Beer gut.”

“I DO NOT!”

“Ale muscle then?”

“Leon,” Gwaine said threateningly.

“Just stating the obvious.”

“I’ll state something obvious into your head!”

Woah, okay Gwaine,” Merlin put a hand on his shoulder. “You look fine, you don’t have a beer gut.”

“Thank you, Merlin,” He glared at the chuckling knights. 

“Come on Merlin,” Leon urged. “Tell us your tale.”

The sorcerer sighed wearily, knowing that the rest of his night and probably a lot of his morning now belong to these knights who sat in a circle in front of him like children waiting for a bedtime story.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.


	4. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...of hating Caleris.

Merlin’s head was pounding. He woke up groaning, wishing that whoever told him life was a good idea would swap places with him right now.

…

 _Okay it isn’t that bad._ He thought, after magic-ing himself free of his hangover.

He heard a soft thud on the other side of the bed and scrambled over to see what had dropped.

It was Gwaine.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” He replied, half-dead. “Getting a… Hit on the head helps with the… uh… yeah.”

“I have magic. I can just-” Merlin waved his hand, his eyes flashing a color Gwaine had never seen before, and the knight blinked.

“Woooaaah,” He said with wide eyes shooting about the room. “What did you just do to me?”

“Got rid of your hangover,” Merlin smiled. Gwaine looked at him in wonder.

“Thank you, my savior,” He said earnestly. Merlin chuckled.

“Get up.”

Gwaine found it weird that he could do that, but he managed to do so without much complaint. Merlin was straightening his clothes, looking about for his cloak.

“Hey. Nice outfit. I didn’t notice it yesterday,” Gwaine said suddenly.

“You were too busy crushing me to pieces in a bear hug,” Merlin muttered as he finally glimpsed the muddled blue hanging on a chair.

He had to admit he was flattered though. It took him a while to find the perfect balance between utility and comfort in all of his clothing – starting with a simple long-sleeved cloth shirt and tight, but breathable trousers and ending with soft leather boots that made no sound yet could withstand a whole boulder thrown on top of them.

Oh, and everything was blue.

Except for the boots, they were brown, and his trousers, which were something along the lines of brown, but worn too much to be called anything but black.

And the shirt actually had a shade of more black than blue…

At least the cloak still had a bit of blue on it. Among all of the black. And brown. It was strategic, the forest had these colors!

At some point, Merlin wore all blue. Sadly, his magic couldn’t make that point now.

As Merlin turned to Gwaine, he noticed that the knight was still tired, despite being rid of his pounding head. Merlin also felt like he didn’t get enough sleep, but Gwaine’s need to talk had never been this severe, and he wouldn’t have had the night happen any other way.

“You’ve taken some liberties with your armor too I see,” He mentioned instead.

Gwaine laughed.

“Hey, it’s not my fault. I just flexed and it ripped,” He puffed his chest, obviously showing off the rip in his chainmail, right down his chest.

“Just as simply as Percy did it?”

“Yeah.”

“Except you think you have a better chest than Percy, which is just a lie.”

“Ey!” Gwaine sounded very offended.

“Do not try to tell me you’ve never thought of it.”

“I-”

“And don’t try to convince me you’ve never actually compared chests before.”

“Well…”

“It must have come up. One night or another.”

“Actually…”

Gwaine paused.

Merlin chuckled. “If it ever comes up, your chest is bigger and Percival is a liar.”

“Where would I be without you, Merlin?”

“I can think of several places-”

He was cut off by the door creaking open. A young man poked his head in.

“Sires?” He asked quietly.

“Oh, Vayn! Come in,” Gwaine called out immediately.

The man stepped in, turning out to be quite short. His skin looked like a taupe-gray desert, a reminder of something awful. His short and messy hair covered his sky-blue eyes, and he repeatedly pushed it out of the way to look at them unwaveringly.

He bowed his head. “I was asked to deliver a message to…” He looked at Merlin. “You, sire.”

“What kind of message?”

“Summons to court.”

Merlin furrowed his eyebrows. He looked at Gwaine, who was just as confused.

The knight shrugged. “Better get going then.”

Merlin nodded and went for the door.

“I could…” Vayn interjected. “Take you there…”

The sorcerer smiled.

“I know this castle like the back of my hand.”

As he walked out of the room, the last thing he heard was Gwaine saying “So Vayn, why are you suddenly courier?”

Just as he turned a corner, Merlin disappeared into thin air.

<_><_><_>

“Intolerable! Insolent! Insulting!”

As Merlin popped back into existence, he could hear the shouting voice of Caleris from outside the courtroom. He peeked his head into it through one of the back doors, surveying the room. It was half-empty, only Caleris, Tarla, Gwen, and a few other important-looking people there.

Merlin quietly stepped out of the shadow of the doorway to behind the pillars, still listening to the tirade of Caleris.

“To bring such a thing upon this fair kingdom is treason! And it should be treated as such!”

He wondered if there was a person Caleris hated more than him. And if there was, if he could meet them.

“There is only one punishment available for this and it is a hangman’s death! Not a soul here would disagree!”

Merlin was now standing in full view of Caleris, if only he would turn his head slightly. The warlock noticed the courtpeople behind him turning their heads, looking only slightly uncomfortable as they stared at Caleris, hoping the man had enough sense to start paying attention.

“Irritating little brat doesn’t deserve something better, he-” He whipped around to Merlin, stopping his rambling momentarily. “Finally showed up, you bastard.”

The sorcerer stepped forwards, Caleris now turning his full body to him, raising his hands ever so slightly.

“I suppose that was directed at me,” Merlin said calmly.

“That wasn’t even scratching the surface,” He growled.

“Caleris, please,” Gwen interjected. The Court Sorcerer turned to her.

“Are you going to be on his side or do I have a chance?”

“I just don’t think-”

“He brought a curse to Camelot!”

Merlin could only raise an eyebrow at that. “Are you sure?”

“Course I’m bloody sure. Moment you arrived, it started.”

“That is a coincidence.”

Caleris stomped in front of Merlin. “Convenient coincidence, isn’t it?”

“You’re looking for a reason to hate me, Caleris,” He reached into his cloak. “But there is none.”

He pulled out a pendant, one that reflected all the colors of the room on its silver surface. The red gem in the middle glowed, forcing Caleris to step back.

“I’m sure you know what it is,” Merlin said.

Caleris looked him in the eye. “A different kind of Curse-breaker?”

“Indeed. A Curse-absorber. Keeps me safe from any curse, as long as I empty it every now and then.”

He rubbed a finger over the gem. “But no one has attempted to curse me. Yet.”

He put the pendant back into his cloak, pretending not to notice Gwen giving Caleris a death glare as the Court Sorcerer bowed his head in shame.

Merlin decided to speak up. “But there is something bad happening, isn’t there?”

“Those are Court matters,” Caleris cut him off. “They’re not for the concern of… a peasant.”

_So that’s why you’re more agitated today._

“Merlin may be able to provide valuable insight into our issue,” Gwen said. “No matter what his title is.”

Caleris had to physically bite down a retort. “If… Your Majesty trusts him so,” He bowed his head for Tarla.

The Physician took a step forward. “A disease has been spreading across the town.”

Caleris turned away and walked into the shadows of the pillars.

“No one has died yet, but many are turning up feeling unwell. Stomachaches, headaches, some can’t walk. Temporary, but recurring paralysis, with no permanent cure.”

“Merlin, you’ve dabbled in the art of the physician,” Gwen spoke up. “Any ideas?”

“I haven’t practiced in a long time. It’s all left me,” He turned to Tarla. “No contagious disease?”

“Not one that spreads this quickly.”

Merlin sighed. “The _obvious_ conclusion is a curse.”

“What d’you mean, _obvious_?” Caleris mimicked his sarcastic voice. “Do you propose another idea?” He walked out of the shadow.

“No, but you’re jumping to conclusions.”

“It’s a curse. End of discussion.”

“If you think so, why haven’t you used a Curse-breaker yet?”

Caleris suddenly found the wall far more interesting.

“Well?”

“I don’t use Curse-breakers.”

“Can’t afford them?”

“Listen,” He walked just a bit closer to Merlin. “Whenever there is a curse, there is always someone behind it. It’s either an artifact, or a human who causes them, and I think it is much more efficient to seek out whoever is the culprit and kill them. Repeating a curse one has already cast is child’s play. Preventing the person from ever breathing again is also, child’s play.”

“Wonder what you’re still doing here then.”

“You were my suspect.”

“And you were wrong. How many people could say they had you fooled?”

“If ghosts could speak, then it would matter.”

Tarla stepped in and looked at Caleris.

“If you don’t want to do something simply, then go and do it your way, but do not disrupt our work.”

“Curse-breakers aren’t simple,” He mumbled.

“They are, actually,” Merlin toned his voice down. “If you have even a shred of magical power, which might be the difficult part,” He didn’t even look at Caleris as he leveled his voice. “But this is not a curse.”

“And how are you so sure?” Caleris brought back the attention to himself. “You weren’t cursed yourself.”

“Yes, but just because I may not be the carrier, doesn’t mean I can’t be affected,” Merlin pulled something out of his cloak again. This time, it was a see-through container of bright yellow dust.

“Melltith dust,” He said. “Red when disturbances are high, purple when very powerful magic is in us-.”

“Yes yes, everyone knows how melltith dust works,” Caleris interrupted, annoyed.

Merlin shrugged. “If you don’t use Curse-breakers, how could _I_ know?”

Caleris glared at him.

“It is yellow,” The sorcerer spoke to the rest of the room. “No or little magic is around. A curse that could spread this type of disease would require powerful magic.”

“What could it be then?” Gwen asked.

“A magical creature,” Caleris shrugged. “Someone poisoning the water.”

“Must be _some_ creature,” Merlin mumbled as he looked at the container.

“Allow _me_ to investigate, your highness. I’ll have an answer to this plague by evening.”

“Do hurry, Caleris,” The Court Sorcerer bowed before rushing out of the room. “Tarla, sorry to have taken you away from your work.”

“It’s not an issue, your highness. My assistants took over. I’ll check on them now.”

Guinevere nodded and the Physician left too.

“Merlin?”

He looked up from the container to the queen. “Yes?”

She stood up and walked to him. “I know that… This isn’t your job and you aren’t getting paid for this-”

“Gwen,” He interrupted softly. “I saved Arthur’s ass every day for many years and I never even got a thanks for it. You smile in my direction and I will move mountains.”

She smiled. Merlin put the container back into his cloak. “A day or two and this creature will be caught.”

He walked through the wide-open doors of the courtroom, taking a random direction as he mused.

He was so distracted he didn’t notice Gwaine running up to him, and nearly smacked face-first into the knight.

“Off to execution?” He asked with a grin.

“Might be more interesting,” Merlin smiled back.

“ _I’ll_ make your day more interesting then. You remember Vayn?”

“I’m not _that_ forgetful, thank you.”

“He’s your new servant.”

Merlin’s jaw dropped. Gwaine just nodded solemnly.

“And you’re getting chambers fit for a royal,” He put a hand on his shoulder. “Welcome to being a guest of the queen.”

Gwaine pat his shoulder before hurrying off, leaving Merlin to process the information on his own.

And the sorcerer did, eventually. The desire to run off to the library to look through the massive tomes on magical beasts was far greater than the want to stand in a hallway, gobsmacked at a wall.

<_><_><_>

Geoffrey had retired.

The new librarian, Hors, explained that he resigned some time after Guinevere took to ruling over Camelot. He didn’t give a reason, nor did he seem sad. All he took with him on his journey to the Seas of Meredor was a bag of thick and so heavily written books they were bursting. No one managed to ask him what they were before he left the castle, and when Hors was appointed librarian, he found no books missing from the list that Geoffrey had kept.

All in all, Merlin liked him.

A bright young man with passion in his emerald eyes that were unobstructed by his brushed-back hair and a certain glow that radiated from his chestnut-colored skin that didn’t seem to change based on lighting, no matter how much he dipped in and out of the brightness of the floating torches. His voice was smooth, being deaf to him was impossible.

“There’s an initiative that was started by a few other bookkeepers – to find and recover the texts lost to the Great Purge and then copy them to each library in the Five Kingdoms and keep them all safe,” Hors fired up into another tirade that Merlin couldn’t stop listening to. “Geoffrey did so much of my work for me – he saved a ton of books that most haven’t even heard of. I keep the originals there,” He pointed to the wall behind him, a giant bookcase the height of the wall with a glass cover, and many of the old and worn books he looked at with pride. “The rarest books in the whole land.”

Merlin skimmed over the titles of the covers. He had to admit, he hadn’t heard of most of them either.

“All because of Geoffrey’s secret vault. The man knew how to keep his precious books safe.”

“Indeed he did,” Merlin smiled, remembering the secret room he stumbled upon so many years ago.

“So… what were you looking for again?”

“Magical creatures, or just creatures. Unusual things.”

“There’s a whole section for that now,” Hors chuckled. “You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

 _Of course there is_ Merlin thought with a grin. It hadn’t escaped him that the library now seemed… different. Taller, fancier, more regal. Fewer cobwebs. All of it despite not even moving rooms – this was still the library Merlin remembered sneaking off to and practicing his magic along the way, and he knew he’d check for the secret room first chance he got.

“How about… Water-based creatures?”

“A whole shelf.”

“Ah, my favorite type of afternoons.”

Hors chuckled once more, then pointed the sorcerer in the right direction. Merlin propped himself up to the second floor – _oh that’s new_ – with a little magic, and after walking through the many, _many_ , bookshelves, he finally found the part he was looking for.

_Water and The Many Dangers of Its Depths… Hors may have the voice to calm a raging storm, but he definitely needs to work on his naming themes…_

Merlin closed his eyes and waved his hand around, picking one book completely randomly. He didn’t look at the title, just opened it, landing on a random page.

“You won’t find anything here,” Merlin calmly turned to Caleris, standing in the shadows of the bookcases. “Nothing about curses, at least.”

“Good. I wasn’t looking for those.”

The Court Sorcerer slowly walked into the light bouncing off the torches.

“Something of this scope… It has to be some curse-”

“Which I already disproved.”

“ _Or_! It is a creature made for the purpose of spreading disease.”

“You got a book on that?”

“Just…” Caleris rubbed his eyes. “Believe it’s an afanc, and let’s get this over with.”

Merlin shut the book. “Why do you think it’s an afanc?”

“Because that’s all it could be. Everything points to it being an afanc. The type of disease, the spread, it’s through water.”

Merlin put the tome back to where it was, sighing heavily before picking up another random book.

“I think your conclusion is a bit hasty.”

“And why do you think that?”

“Have you checked the underground water reserves?”

“Of course! The knights found nothing. Which means-”

“It’s not an afanc,” Merlin cut him off with a triumphant glare.

“Which means we’re dealing with a sorcerer who has at least half a brain,” Caleris sounded irritated. “I’m going to ride out to the lake that fills the reserves.”

Merlin looked at him. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“If you came with me, yes,” Caleris crossed his arms, puffing his chest.

The sorcerer shook his head. “I just don’t think it’s an afanc.”

“How would _you_ know?”

“I’ve seen one. This… Disease, it’s not one that an afanc could cause.”

“This is exactly the type of disease an afanc could cause!”

Merlin shook his head, focusing on the book.

“You know,” Caleris took a step towards him. “You can just say you’re a coward and be done with it.”

“You can just say you want to die to a “legendary” beast and we can find you a Cockatrice.”

“A what?”

“An afanc,” Merlin shut the book again. “is the simplest thing the Old Religion ever summoned. Do you really think now, that they are much freer, the followers won’t think of something entirely new to terrorize Camelot with? Why go back to the Old Ways when there is such potential in the New?”

“You’re grasping for straws, Merlin,” Caleris turned away.

Merlin glared at the back of his head. “I’m not. I’ve seen what people do with these new powers. An afanc is just… an insult to threaten someone with. You don’t even respect the person you hate enough to give them a challenge.”

“Great, so it’s a weak monster,” The Court Sorcerer twirled around. “We could handle it.”

“It’s not an afanc.”

Caleris huffed at Merlin. “Alright then. Tell me how comfortable the Queen’s chambers are after, will you?”

His cape swished far too much in a room with no wind when he left, but Merlin wasn’t even looking in his direction anymore. The second book he randomly picked was much more interesting than the one Caleris ruined for him with his presence.

<_><_><_>

The most ridiculous thing Caleris thought after he left, in Merlin’s opinion, was that he was going to face off the not-afanc alone. Merlin may have called it an insult in terms of threat creatures, but that didn’t mean that an afanc was a simple thing to beat. The way to kill it was simple, the execution of that way – that’s where Merlin had to follow a mounted Caleris on foot, sneaking about the forest like a woodland critter.

Needless to say, Caleris was not making it hard to hate him.

Merlin still managed to keep his resentment for the man at a minimum.

The lake Caleris spoke of wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. The only thing Merlin found interesting were the natural caves underneath the surface that he felt out with a little magic. Now, he was hunched over in the shrubbery just out of sight of the dismounting Caleris, still searching the lake with wandering magic for something out of the ordinary.

Caleris walked right up to the water and peered into the depths. Merlin saw a flash of gold in his eyes as he moved his hand above the lake’s surface. The water wasn’t even rippling.

Merlin was so focused on keeping a magic strand on the lookout that he didn’t hear the birds stop their singing. And when he noticed eerie silence, he called his magic back from the lake and searched the trees.

The water bubbled, Caleris leaned over and got flung by a massive creature emerging.

Merlin saw his back hitting heavily against a tree, and he jumped out, intent on forging a shield in front of him, but couldn’t stop the monster from flying over to Caleris and picking up his limp body, throwing it into the ground hard enough to create a crater. Merlin lurched a tendril towards it, but the creature dove back into the water faster. The sorcerer ran to the edge of the water and dropped to his knees, dipping his hand into the lake and once again seeking out magical presence.

Nothing.

As if it teleported.

Merlin took back his hand with a heavy sigh, magic-ing it dry. He turned to the crumpled heap of Caleris and rushed over to it, looking over it for more than the blood he already saw.

He let a bit of magic wander over the Sorcerer, and it found what he was looking for – a crack in his spine, and a concussion that would end as a massive headache, but not a lethal injury. Merlin looked over the lake once more before carefully wrapping a few tendrils of magic underneath Caleris’ body. They lifted him and tried to approach the horse, but the animal was too frightened. Merlin hadn’t paid it any mind when that… _thing_ emerged.

He took careful steps towards the horse, holding up a hand in a calming manner. It protested quite a bit, and Merlin quickly got to it just as it was backing away. Through his hand on the animal’s snout, he passed a bit of magic, calming its nerves while whispering a distraction. Caleris’ body was laid on its back, Merlin taking care to first take off the saddle and other uncomfortable garments, and then he hopped up too. He kept a hand on its neck, and even when it nickered disapprovingly, he kept it docile, speaking its wishes into existence – no, the thing will not return, yes, he’s fine, we’re too heavy? Just a moment.

When the horse finally was naturally calm, Merlin gently asked if they could be taken back to the castle. It agreed, and started trotting on its own, back down the path Merlin had to hide from in the bushes.

<_><_><_>

They stopped only once.

It was when a bird had appeared out of nowhere, and ran straight into Caleris’ unmoving hands. It croaked unpleasantly, and Merlin sent down a tendril to pick it up from the ground. As the horse complained about “huge traffic in this part of the forest”, Merlin noticed something tied to the bird’s feet. As the raven sat on Merlin’s hand, having its feathers soothed by his magic and found the perfect time to complain about “receivers not even caring to be conscious to receive”, he plucked it off. It appeared to be a piece of paper with a little writing on it. The raven hopped on top of Caleris’ back, “taking revenge”, in its own words, Merlin unfurled the crumpled paper and read the two words scribbled.

_Good. Continue._

Merlin gave the unconscious Caleris the side-eye, huffing loudly before setting the paper alight.

_Can’t leave you for one minute, can I?_

Eventually, the raven left, cawing about “some want to return the message, some don’t. Can you make up your minds ahead of time?!”, and Merlin brought Caleris back to Camelot in one, silent, and peaceful piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to add a bit to this chapter because of how everything turned out to be... But thank you everyone who read this! And left kudos! And bookmarked it! I never expected so many of you to like this so much, thank you! The good part is that I have a lot of Episode 2 written, I just need to finish this Episode and then make... a double update! Hopefully I stay productive...


End file.
